


Dragon Rider

by catandgoldfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandgoldfish/pseuds/catandgoldfish
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Dragon Rider

哈利波特以兩次在死咒下生還和消滅黑魔王伏地魔聞名於世，但人們不知道他還有一個不為人知的特殊身份－－龍騎士。  
他的契約龍是一頭金色的，優雅華麗的貴族龍。那頭龍最喜歡的是自己，其次是漂亮的東西－－雖然兩者其實是一樣的。  
哈利波特托母親的福，有一雙比翡翠還美麗閃耀的綠眸，他就是因為這雙眼睛被金龍德拉科看上的。  
兩者在多次交鋒後對彼此欣賞不已，最後決定締結契約。  
那是一種不同於一般契約的盟誓，以你之姓，冠我之名，從此我們同為一體，永不分離。  
此約名為婚約。  
哈利波特天天與他的龍在一起，形影不離，出雙入對。  
而夜晚，正是龍騎士活躍的時刻。  
「嗯哈……啊啊……」龍騎士哈利波特今天也騎著龍，活躍於暗夜中。  
「好、好深……嗯嗯……」  
他騎得不是很穩，因為他的龍總是比他還要活躍，但永遠不會讓他掉下去。  
他前後搖擺，上下起伏，因劇烈的運動而氣喘吁吁。  
是的，騎龍比騎掃帚還要費力。  
「唔嗯……那裡……咿呀－－」  
他熱烈的與他的龍交談著，聲音久不停歇。  
「呼嗯……再用力……對－－」  
他對他的龍下指示。  
「就是那裡……啊啊啊……舒服……」  
他表達自己的看法。  
「嗯啊啊啊－－對，你好棒……」  
他從不吝於讚美他的龍。  
而他的龍也會回應他的話語。  
「啊啊啊太深了、慢一點啊啊啊……」  
顯然他的龍速度過快了，但哪個龍騎士不希望自己的龍飛得快一點呢？  
「呼……你好厲害……嗯嗯……」  
當然也都希望自己的龍能飛得久。  
「要、要到了啊啊啊啊啊－－」  
哈利波特到達了目的地，上氣不接下氣，滿臉通紅，眼角因為飛行而滲出生理性淚水。  
「呼呼……太棒了……」  
他和他的龍對這次的飛行十分滿意。


End file.
